Black and White: 'Pain' by Dani
by Simkaye
Summary: Simon struggles in a new grade; a whole new world to him. Mixed in with new 'friends', he can only hide his fear of rejection for so long. After a traumatizing encounter with a fellow student, Simon retreats into silence and secrecy.  Will anyone believe?
1. Chapter 1

**H-hello, everyone ... *nervous laughs* anyways, first of all, this is DarkAngelDanielleSeville's story, not mine. This is a story I made right after she posted her story, 'Pain'. (If you haven't read it, do it now, please!) I guess you could call it a FanFic about a FanFic. Anyways, it is a story I have been thinking about writing for a while, now, and I haven't got the guts to post it. It follows the story line of DarkAngelDanielleSeville's story quite a bit, so that's my inspiration. It continues from the chapter she had when she had to re-write it. (Her part is in italic font. It is the first part.) **

**And so ... the next chapter will be up really soon. Please don't be mad at me, and for those who are about to kill me, let me say that I am a huge fan of Dani, and I don't want to sound like I am stealing her ideas. If it makes you feel better, she did give me permission to do this. **

**And, like I said, the next chapter is already pretty much planned out, but I need your help! I need a few OCs, if you may. I have already included Dani, belonging to DarkAngelDanielleSeville, (Well, it is her story!) and I have included Wendy, belonging to anonymous reviewer, 'Wendy'. (For her being so kind and caring to me, and since she asked to be in my other story, but I couldn't add her in, so, she'll be in this one, if that is okay) And if BiggestChippetteFan wants her character Angie to be in the story, it is fine with me.**

**short summary:**

Simon Seville is faced with common high school problems: grades, fighting with friends and a general feeling of isolation. Dealing with a competitive new school, Simon retreats into the cold comforts of self-imposed social exclusion. Matters are further complicated when Simon's manic and boundlessly irritating new friend, Haley, attempts suicide after a difficult breakup. He promises to help her, but doing so ends up resulting in total chaos.

This story is rated between M and T, and if you really love the character Simon... RUN!

**I need OCs!  
Tell me, though ...**

**What is your character's name?**

**Do you want to be a good guy or a bad guy? (No character is really good or bad, but kind of jerky, or a friend? Please, I need 'jerky' people! haha)**

**What is your character's appearance? Eye color, hair color, height, weight (well, skinny, fat, medium, etc.) what they usually wear, skin color, etc. (be in mind they are humans in this story, sorry, I know it is weird)**

**Are there any unusual habits or quirks your character has?**

**What is your character's personality like?**

**What are their talents and what are their weak spots?**

**What are their likes and dislikes?**

**Anything else?  
I know it's a lot, but I really like well-rounded characters with backgrounds and things like that. (no, not all of them need some kind of tragic past, and all ... )**

**But I do have a limit, so put in those OCs fast!  
I would prefer some 'mean girls' or some characters that are bullies as well. That's what I am really looking for, so please please, help me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, first chapter! LA LA LA... **

**Oh, LOL I forgot to mention... I'm back! (LOL you already knew that, obviously) I just want to make a grand return! I feel better today, and on Monday I return to school. I missed you guys so much. I hope Rose wasn't too grumpy. She's always like that. (I know you are reading this, Rosie,) But she's awesome. :D One good thing that came out of my treatment was I got a short haircut. My head feels lighter now. I'm happy to be back!**

**Read the first chapter for real details on the story. OC Soron belongs to Periosha, and OC Ryan belongs to Chipmunkfan19! Onwards with the story that BELONGS TO DarkAngelDanielleSeville, and I just wrote it with her. :D**

"Hey, Si, come over here!"

Finally it was third break period, lunch, which meant the school day was almost over. All around him, the hallway was packed and noisy. All of the high school poured out cramped classrooms, their hands full of books and assignments, almost all racing to get first in the long cafeteria line. Even with locker doors clanging and the droning of various announcements from the loudspeaker, Simon could still hear Alvin's voice clearly. Simon glanced down the hallway to the main staircase, and sure enough, he was coming toward him, surrounded by a group of students, all chatting at once, glancing back and fourth to each other. "Come here, Si, and tell them how I scored the winning touchdown last month! Use all your big fancy words to describe my awesomeness." Alvin gloated, smirking. A group of girls behind him giggled and twirled their hair between long-nailed fingers. A tall guy wearing a silver hoodie high-fived him.

Simon walked over, attempting to look as small as possible. He passed a group of girls who didn't seem like they were exactly into Alvin's group of worshippers. These girls never seemed to go near the cafeteria. "I know, it's horrible!" a dark-haired girl said, dramatically, leaning in her group of friends. "I feel like such a monster! I get such bad cramps, and all that blood!" A bunch of other girls nodded, and clicked their tongues, or made sorrowful eyes at her. Simon caught wind of the conversation and started to approach them.

Amidst the crowd, Simon caught sight of another familiar face, Haley Thomas. Simon inserted himself slowly into the crowd, until somehow, he was right next to her. He smelled her sweet, cherry perfume, as he got closer.

"What about you, Haley? How's life?" someone's giggling voice said. A group of five girls, all wearing mini-skirts and some shade of pink leaned in closer all at the same time, as if expecting some brilliant answer.

"Oh, me?" Haley Thomas grinned, blushing, and waved her right hand like she was fanning herself. "Oh, me and my boyfriend are still lovey-dovey!"

Simon sighed. Among most of the crowd, most of them were girls. Giggly, flirty girls, that all seemed to share the same mind. Simon began to wonder if he really should be there after all.

"Sherwood, right? I heard the two of you slept together. How was it?" Another girl, blonde with blue eyes laid her arm lazily on Haley's shoulder.

"Austen? He's perfect." Haley replied, dreamily, twirling a strand of hair between two fingers, a silly grin plastered on her face. "I finally just let my boyfriend go all the way, too! We got so carried away, we forgot to use protection!" The other girls gasped all at the same time. It was loud enough to slightly startle Simon, who jumped slightly.

"No way! You are crazy, Hales!" two girls, hands pressed against their chests, squealed. They all started chattering incoherently at the news. Simon couldn't even follow all that they were saying.

"It's alright, girls," she said as they all started to quiet and calm, "My period is still regular and all." Haley said, patting the blonde girl on the shoulder. "But you know the worst part? My mom came home while we were right in the middle of it!"

All the other girls shrieked and laughed.

Simon was starting to feel faint. "I'm sorry… I have to use the bathroom."

Simon eased himself out and away from the shrieks of girls, the sounds of lockers slamming, of feet rushing and papers flying. He wasn't used to that kind of talk.

He headed down to the main lobby, stopping in front of the long row of glass doors that looked out over the courtyard. The glare of natural light obscured his vision as he looked on. Outside, the various cliques were scattered across the grassy spaces and walkways. Everyone had a place, and he still was unsure of his. He put his hand on the warm metal of the door handle and put his foot past the threshold. He wondered if he should even go out at all, but he thought of Alvin, Haley, and all the other girls laughing and talking about matters he didn't even want to think about. Simon felt his face flush as he pushed the doors completely open in front of him and stepped outside.

There was a long wall to his right between two buildings. He headed toward it, looking for somewhere to sit down. There was no one sitting there, and it was a big enough space for him, so he sat down with his back pressed against one wall.

The bricks were warm on his legs as he sat, gazing up at the sky. _Calm down._ He told himself.

_Every time I think I don't want Haley to hate me… I start thinking about who she really is. I wonder if this is any better than being alone._

* * *

The first time Simon saw Haley was the first day of school. It was lunchtime, and everyone was already outside or in the cafeteria. Simon was heading down the steps to the main building entrance. Alvin had left already; he barely ever ate with Simon anymore anyway. Seeing a boy from the football team last year calling him over, he left Simon's side in a heartbeat. Theodore had seen Eleanor and was sitting next to her on the long wooden bench to the right of the main walkway. Eleanor had a small green container of chicken and rice in sitting on her lap. Simon watched, smiling, as Eleanor took little pieces of chicken onto her fork and held them out to Theodore, who swallowed it immediately.

Simon had found a quiet space behind the bushes to hide, finally to eat alone. He busied himself pulling out the lunch Dave had packed that morning: an open-faced turkey sandwich, a thermos of soup, bottled water, and an apple.

_This is the year,_ Simon thought to himself. _Last year, I had scored the highest scores in all of my grade on the end-of-the-year exams. I studied hard, and my work payed of threefold. The teachers told me that I could move one grade up; I could move into tenth grade. I didn't know what to say. I just wanted to make Dave proud of me. I want to feel strong, I want to feel confident. But I don't feel confident at all. I feel insignificant and small. I have no friends. I hate this! _

Suddenly, something flew past; a grey blur. It was so close; it blew the hair out of his eyes, shocking him, making him drop the bottle, spilling water all over the grass. The liquid ebbed forward, searing his leg as it fell. It was gone in seconds.

"Hey, watch where you're kicking!" he heard someone yell from behind him. From another end of the field, somebody else shouted a quiet "Sorry!" and they continued their game.

_That world… looks so bright to me._ Simon thought, watching the soccer players dashing past each other, the ball flying back and forth faster than he could blink.

Simon dropped the spoon onto the grass and held the small thermos with two hands. He flung his head back and spilled the remaining liquid clumsily into his mouth. A few drops dribbled down his chin as he wiped the wisps of hair that had fallen back over his eyes. _I want to join them. _

When he lifted his head, he saw another face, upside down, staring down at him. A girl's face. Her dark auburn hair hung down, almost touching Simon's chin. He could just make out her big brown eyes in the swath of sunlight that lay across her face, through her hair.

"You're Simon Seville, right? I'm Haley Thomas. We're in the same class!" She had a high voice, sounding like all those other girls; all the same.

"Oh… hi." Simon scooted back, further away from her face.

"We should eat lunch together!" She stood straight and stepped over the bushes, plopping down next to him. She held out a white lunch box, covered in stickers. On the lid, in big, pink print, was her name: HALEY.

"Sure." Simon said, not wanting to offend her, but unsure of what to say.

"Wow, this is a great spot!" Haley said, lifting the lid and taking out another container. Simon turned back to his own lunch. He looked down at the dark tresses of grass below his feet. _What is she doing here? _

Haley held out something on the end of her fork. "Say 'Ah!'" she said, cheerfully. _Just like Ellie and Theo. _Simon's mouth opened automatically. He felt something warm and soft enter his mouth. It tasted salty. He swallowed.

"…It's good." Simon looked at this girl. This girl, Haley, who had appeared out of nowhere, was now just sitting with him. Just like that. _What's going on here?_

"Isn't it? Everyone says my Tamagoyaki is the best!" She beamed, holding out another one for Simon to try. He smiled and turned her hand so the end of the fork was pressing against her mouth. Haley looked surprised, but after a moment, she laughed and continued to eat. Afterwards, they didn't talk, but it was okay; they had a whole lifetime of talking ahead. He just sat there with her, staring across at the group of guys still at their game, laughing, in their bright world.

All the things he'd spent his life learning by heart. But now, he had Haley. And from that day on, nothing ever looked the same.

* * *

Simon heard a quiet noise. Almost inaudible. But he listened again, and heard it. It sounded like someone gently and slowly scratching the ends of their nails on sandpaper. Who is there? Simon thought he was alone. Simon climbed over the metal gate that was connected the two walls and stood on the edge. He peered up on the roof.

That was when he saw her.

A girl with short black hair, her purple highlights reflecting in the sunlight that fell on her hair and face. Her eyes were closed, as she sat with her legs stretched out in front of her, leaning back on her palms. The light rays made her pale skin look even whiter, almost ghostly transparent. But her most daunting feature was a spiked choker that hung loosely around her neck.

_Who is she? I have never seen her before. _

Simon was so stunned; he fell backwards off the gate. He used his elbows to break his fall, but the loud thump from his fall was heard anyway. The girl looked down from the edge of the roof, her dark shadow blocking the sunlight from Simon's eyes.

"Um … I was just looking for something," Simon muttered, crouching down. His face flushed as he moved his hands along the ground clumsily, as if he indeed had, lost something.

He looked up into her dark, shining eyes. She smiled softly and giggled. Simon felt his face turn a darker shade of red.

He bolted, running past the hundreds of other people in the courtyard, through the main hallway, past lockers, classrooms, and water fountains until he was at his own locker again, gasping for breath. _She laughed at me!_ He thought, furiously. He looked around. Alvin was no longer by his locker, and neither were Haley and her group. Just him. Simon slowly turned the combination on his lock and took out a new spiral notebook and a large, blue binder. _Whoever she was__,_ he thought as he stumbled to the English classroom at the end of a hallway to his right. _I wish I could be as comfortable being alone as she is._

* * *

"I want to have sex, too, Si."

Haley confronted Simon before fourth period, right as he stepped into English class. Haley's face was soft and lined with self-pity.

"What? But you said he was perfect-" but Haley's hand covered his mouth, cutting him off.

"Wait! Don't say it out loud. Keep this a secret!" she whispered, furiously. "Actually, I haven't done it with Austen yet." She took her hand off Simon's mouth and placed it in her lap, next to her other hand. She stared down at the clean white tiles on the floor. "Even though we've been going out for six months! I just can't bear to admit it in front of everyone." She lifted her head and locked her gaze with Simon's. "This is just between you and me, Si."

Simon didn't know what to say. He wasn't the one who was supposed to know this, was he? _What am I supposed to do about it, Haley? _

"He always stops at kissing. I'm trying so hard to get him further! Putting on makeup, keeping my skin soft… Maybe I'm just not seductive enough yet." Haley sighed, placing her elbows on her desk and resting her chin on her palms.

"Or maybe… it's because he really cares about you." Simon said, leaning closer to Haley, and gazing into her dark auburn eyes.

"You think so? I wonder…"

"You're a really lucky girl."

"I guess you are right. Austen is such a nice guy. I'm going to make the best of our date tomorrow!" Haley said, grinning now. Her lighthearted smile was back.

Simon was afraid she would have been a little more worried, but she seemed alright.

"Hey, Si? If it doesn't go well… You'll help me out, right?" She glanced back at him.

"What do you mean? You guys are so lovey-dovey!"

"I'm just saying _if_!"

"Um… Sure!" Simon said.

"Hey, Simon. You should find yourself a girlfriend. I'll like, totally cheer you on!" Haley said, waving her hand in the air.

Simon felt a warm finger poking his nose. Haley poked him again, and held up a nail-painted finger.

"We are going to help each other out, right? Let's make a pinky swear!" She held out her hand towards him with a pinky extending from her fist.

Simon laughed. It seemed so girly, so cute.

"Alright… Pinky swear!" Simon curled his thumb around Haley's, her long crimson nails softly dug into his skin as they shook their hands.

"If I fail, I may have to swallow a thousand needles!" Haley added, giggling.

"It's a promise!"

* * *

**I know, short and boring chapter, but you know, stuff's gotta happen. If I don't have a slow plot, I panic. **

**Hope you enjoy. Next chapter I'm finishing up right now... :'D **

**P.S. Thanks guys so much who voted me for 'They Come at Night' for best horror story. I'm so so so stoked! Millions of tears of gratitude! It was the greatest surprise when I came back. **

**To Anon. Reviewer Wendy: Your character comes on later in the story. :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**LOL again here I am! **

**Gosh, only three reviews? How sad. Oh well, I thank Periosha, Chipmunkfan19, and Wendy. I can always count on you guys for such kind reviews. This chapter is for you guys!**

**Warning: This chapter has some graphic content, especially at the end. Also a suicide attempt, so... beware.  
Sorry about this, this chapter was rushed a bit. **

**Soron belongs to Periosha, Ryan to Chipmunkfan19! **

A slight vibration on his side table snapped Simon back into reality. He lay on his back, resting on his bed with his math textbook open on his lap. He had started to dose off, when he heard a quiet buzz that seemed so loud in his silent room. He picked up the phone and flipped it open, seeing he got a message from Haley.

_Subject: Sorry!_

_Message: Come to the park to the station right now! I'm waiting! _

Simon smiled_. Did that mean that their date went well? What does she want me over there for? It must be something big. _He assumed it would have to be something important. Simon threw on a cleaner shirt, shoved his feet into a pair of sneakers thrown lazily by the door, and rushed out the front porch.

As soon as Simon arrived at the station, he immediately scanned the grounds for Haley. The roaring of the engines and the sounds of people muttering mingled overhead. Simon couldn't find her. Simon checked once again, looking for that familiar blonde hair, and suddenly he found her, standing right there, right below the STATION 7 sign, clutching her pink purse. Her wavy hair swayed with the wind, shielding her eyes. All around her, everyone rushed about,, the STATION signs' ghostly glows illuminating the concrete floors. "Haley!" Simon called, breaking into a sprint. She glanced up and waved.

"That was fast, Si!" she said, as he caught up with her. She was wearing a bright pink mini-skirt with a white blouse. Her hair looked a bit messier than usual, her makeup looked smeared, but it may have been just him.

"So, what happened? Where's Austen?" Simon asked, glancing around, as if Austen's tall figure would come looming into view out of the shadows. _What's she doing here all alone?_

Haley sighed. Her breath was long and a bit shaky. "He broke up with me." Haley's voice was flat, even, as if she were reciting multiplication tables.

"What?" Simon said. "Why did he…"

"I don't know. I asked him why, but he wouldn't tell me." Haley looked down, sighing again. "But lately, he hasn't even kissed me, unless I kissed him first." She said quietly. She lifted her head and locked her eyes with Simon's. He could now clearly see the tears welling up in her eye, and he began to panic. "He won't even have sex with me! He probably… hates me…" Haley's face crumpled, and she collapsed, sobbing, in a heap, her skirt crumpling and high-heels scratching the ground, making dark marks in the tiles.

"Haley… I'm… I'm so sorry." Simon said, stroking her back. He had no knowledge on how to comfort her, so he just crouched down next to her, so his face was right next to hers.

"I'm… I'm alright now." She said, suddenly, and stood up, roughly swiping her arm across her eyes.

Simon stood up and brushed himself off. "Are you sure? Can you make it home?"

"Yeah, thanks." Haley said softly. She smiled and waved, just like before. Simon patted her on her shoulder. She turned and walked away from Simon. After watching her for a few seconds, Simon assumed she would be alright, and he turned to walk back out of the station, back to his house, in the opposite direction.

_I can't believe it. They were so good together. I wonder why… _

Simon turned back to get one last quick glance at Haley.

She was no longer walking; she was running, tearing towards the tracks, right in line of the train.

"Haley!" Simon screamed, dashing towards her. Everything was a blur, as he reached for her. His hands barely got hold of her before she wrenched out of his grasp, flinging her high-heels in his face. Simon could hear the roar of the train coming. Haley kept running, her hair swirling all around her face, and then, just like that, she stopped. She stood, firmly planted, her feet digging into the track, as the blinding light grew brighter and brighter against her tear-stained face. The roar of the engines grew deafening. _She is going to kill herself. _Simon dashed forward, his feet hitting the tracks. He raced blindly through the light, hitting something soft, then he was flying, falling, until he somehow was on top of Haley, gasping and sputtering for breath.

The train raced harmlessly past, the captain shooting a furious glare at the two of them.

Haley's hair spread out across the ground, her face flushed and smeared with tears and mucus. She writhed on the ground, trying to wriggle free, kicking, punching, and biting at Simon. It was a pitiful sight. He grabbed her hands and pinned them to the ground. Finally, she calmed down, and fell limp under Simon's arms.

"Why did you stop me?" Haley cried, slapping him across the face. She stood up first, tears rolling down her eyes. "You know Austen was my life…"

Simon was fuming. "So you wanted to _kill _yourself? Just over him? What is wrong with you, Haley?" he shouted.

"I've lost the one I love! I've lost my dream! What do I have left?" she shrieked, flinging her head back, screaming at the sky. "You can't possibly understand how I feel."

"Haley, you are right. I don't understand," Simon said, grabbing her arm and yanking her toward him, "but it can't be as bad as this."

Haley was silent for a few moments. Then she broke down, howling, for what seemed like hours. Simon stood beside her, but with enough distance so she couldn't swing her fists at him. When she finally calmed down, she lifted her head and stared straight at him, her eyes puffy from her crying.

"Hey, Simon? You said you'd help me out, right? To stop those guys from picking on you?" She took in a shuddering breath. "You said you would, right?"

"Right." Simon said.

"So… _help me out._"

* * *

He didn't even know why he was there. How would he ask him? Simon's hands shook as he watched Austen turn in an exam to the teacher through the nearly translucent window that displayed most of the classroom. Most students had finished their exam and were returning it to the teacher, who sat at the front of the room with a bored expression, glancing at each paper before scribbling her signature and placing it in a pile on her right.

_I can't just ask him why he broke up with her, but Haley needs answers. _

Just then, right beside him, the door swung open to reveal Austen, carrying a textbook and a bag slung over his shoulders._ He's really hurt her. _

"Austen," Simon started. Austen looked over at Simon, opened his mouth to say something, but closed it a second later. He just stood there, so Simon assumed he was listening. "Haley hasn't come to school in four days. I thought you might know something."

Silence. Austen glanced down at the floor, at Simon, and ran his long fingers through his golden-brown hair. "I meant what I said. It is over between us." He shook his head slightly, before standing up straight and continued walking.

_No, it's not over. _

"It's not over for her!" Simon yelled, grabbing Austen by the cuff of his collar. Austen looked at him, and then smiled a little.

"You're really worried about her, aren't you?" He said, nodding. "I'll go talk to her, okay? Don't worry."

"Do it soon!" Simon ordered, releasing his grip on Austen's collar.

"Don't worry, I'll go talk to her." Austen repeated. He turned and continued walking toward the main hallway.

_

* * *

Austen and Haley went to the same middle school. He was on the honor roll, and all the teachers loved him. _

_He never had a girlfriend before Haley. A lot of girls asked him out. They competed over him. Haley is really plain, so a lot of girls hated seeing her with Austen, and they bullied her. But she didn't give up. She was in love. _

_Haley's family was rich as well. So was Austen's. Their fathers are both CEOs. There was some sort of connection between their companies as well. _

_Austen could have gotten into a top school as well, but he chose go to the same school as Haley instead._

_They were perfect for each other. _

* * *

The next time Simon saw Haley, the change in her was obvious. Before she'd looked lithe, elegant; now she was gaunt, and her head seemed too big for her body, weighing down her neck. Her eyes looked sunken in her face, and her lips were so dry they were cracking. Simon just stared at her.

"Haley? Are you… okay?" Simon stuttered, walking, shakily, over to her.

Haley turned her head slowly, her ghostly eyes closing slightly as she took two shaky steps toward Simon. She raised a trembling hand up to touch his forehead, and rested her hand there for a moment before slowly and softly ran her fingers through his hair, swaying her hand slightly before moving her hand back to his forehead. Simon winced. Her touch was soft and gentle, but her fingers felt cold and creepy against his warm skin.

"You know… Austen used to stroke my hair like this all the time…" She had a dreamy, but lifeless expression on her face. Her bottom lip quivered. "Whenever I close my eyes… I used to be able to see him. I can't sleep anymore." Haley pulled through a tangle in Simon's hair.

"Have you heard anything from him?" Simon asked, gently taking her hand and placing it at her side. "Like a phone call, or an E-mail?"

_I asked him! He said he would talk to her. What happened? _

"Nothing. I go to his house, and he won't come out to see me. He's avoiding me."

_I don't understand. He said he would talk to her. _

"Haley, I –" Suddenly, with great force, Haley pushed Simon away, tearing down through the crowd. "Austen!" she cried. "Wait, Austen!"

A student a few meters ahead turned and glanced back at Haley. It was Ryan.

"Haley, that's not him!" Simon yelled. He dashed forward, grasping Haley by her waist, and held her. She kicked and thrashed, her fists flying and punched Simon in the face, before he dragged her backwards a few steps. "That's not him!"

Ryan had already turned around, his right earring glistening in the sunlight. He kept on walking as if nothing had happened.

Haley had finally exhausted herself. Her knees buckled, and she collapsed on the ground, wailing, and then gasped for breath. Somehow the crowd had thinned, and no one had come to help. Almost everyone was already in class by then. Haley crumpled to the ground, leaves and grass sticking to her pale face. Simon didn't know what to do. He just sat there with her, leaning over her, stroking her hair like Austen had done so many times before.

"Austen Sherwood."

It was already the end of the school day, and several classes had been dismissed late because of a lock down drill. Students raced all over the place, their notes and books scattered everywhere, lost in the enormous and hectic crowd. Simon was one of them; sweat pouring down his forehead as he dashed to his locker and fumbled with the lock.

As soon as he slammed it shut, he turned his head to his right, and somehow, there was Austen, followed by two guys; one tall, and one a bit shorter. Ryan Walker, the taller one, was the kind of guy who was almost always seen picking a fight with someone, with straight brown hair and a piercing on his right ear. He sometimes came to school smelling slightly of burnt cigarettes, and he almost never took his earphones off. The other was Soron Andrews, a quiet one who hung back into the crowd. He was known as the mischievous smartass, and Simon sometimes secretly admired his hidden intelligence.

"Yes?" Austen raised an eyebrow. Soron and Ryan passed him; Ryan with his earphones on, Soron walking with his head bent down, hands in his silver jacket pockets.

_Now what? Where do I even start? _He thought. Simon's face flushed.

"You look stressed," Austen said, nodding at Simon. "Something wrong?"

Already at the main stairway, Soron and Ryan glanced back and, realizing Austen was no longer with them, groaned, and started walking back.

Simon opened his mouth to say something, but somehow, no words came out. How could he even begin to explain?

Austen walked over to the wall, standing right in front of him and placed his books on top of one of those grey chairs teachers put out for students who have to stand outside and wait for the door to be unlocked. He leaned back on the wall, surveying the hallway before turning back to Simon.

"It's about yesterday, isn't it? I'm sorry." He said, turning his head to glance at Ryan, who was leaning against the opposite wall with an exaggerated bored expression. Soron had pulled out a torn index card and was silently reciting math formulas. Simon assumed they were used to stopping a lot like this. "I said I would talk to Haley, but I got busy with some stuff, so I couldn't." Austen ducked his head down, picked up his textbooks, and glanced at the two others.

Ryan sighed and walked off. "Lets go on ahead, man. We're gonna miss our bus." Soron nodded, and the two of them disappeared into the crowd.

"Yeah, I better go too." Austen said, the English textbook almost sliding out of his arms. "See ya." Austen turned to leave.

Simon realized he hadn't talked the whole time, but he couldn't just let Austen leave. Before he had fully realized what he was doing, he reached out and grasped a handful of Austen's sleeve. "Don't leave. I need to tell you something." He pleaded, the fabric bunching up in his fist, bulging through his fingers.

_She must have really cared about him. It can't keep up like this. It really can't. _

Austen looked down at Simon, his brow furrowed. "Fine, tell me. I probably missed my bus anyway. I don't mind walking." He sounded a bit irritated, but not mad. Simon relaxed a bit, and released his grip, leaving a deep crease in Austen's sleeve.

The two teenagers walked side by side, through the courtyard, out into the parking lot, where only two busses and a van remained. Simon didn't talk then. He just walked beside Austen and found himself matching his own strides to his.

_Say something! Anything, about Haley, about what is happening to her, about Austen not listening… Just say something! _Simon thought, furiously, but nothing came out. He looked at Austen, he glanced down, he tugged at the cuff of his turtleneck. Just then, a crack of lightning split the sky and rain started pouring. Instantly, they were both soaked to the bone. Austen closed one eye and looked at the now black sky.

"Hey, Simon, listen, my house is near here, so…"

Simon nodded slowly. _Maybe I can see for myself if there is something wrong. _

The house was enormous, the entryway opening up into a huge room with high white ceilings and large floor-length windows. The faint smell of Lysol mingled overhead with the smell of something sickenly sweet.

_So this is his house. He really must be rich. _

"Where is your family?" Simon asked, noticing the house was completely silent, the air was eerie and still.

"It looks like they are out right now." Austen said, shrugging. He shook his head quickly, spraying rainwater all over. "Follow me," he ordered, pushing Simon backwards a bit with the palm of his hand. Austen led Simon down a dark hallway, with a low ceiling, and a long, scratchy carpet that spread down the passageway. Suddenly Austen stopped at a room to his left and opened the door.

His room was probably the neatest Simon had ever seen in his life. It looked like you cold run a white-gloved fingertip over any surface and never find one fleck of dust, with everything having a place and an order, from the CDs stacked alphabetically one the shelves over his bed to the way the towels were folded in the bathroom. The perfectly plumped pillows – sitting at exactly forty-five degree angles – lay on a couch at the far end of the room. This was all his. Simon would have assumed it was all a maid's doing, but the first thing Austen did when he entered the room, was fold his wet jacket and place it carefully in the clothes hamper at the foot of the perfectly-made bed.

Austen went into the bathroom – Simon marveled at the shiny chrome sink and fixtures, the sharp cleanliness of the mirror – and came out with a perfectly white, dry-cleaned towel wrapped around his shoulders.

_Say something, idiot! _

"Austen, Haley is miserable without you." Simon said, cringing at how he had begun. Austen didn't look up. "She said she couldn't sleep. She hasn't been eating, either."

This time, Austen looked Simon right in the eye, but he still didn't speak. His brow furrowed, and he turned away from Simon. "Do you hate her?" Simon blurted out.

Austen froze. "I like her." He said. Simon released a breath he didn't know he was holding in. "I really care about her, but my feelings for her stopped growing."

Simon looked down. He wasn't expecting this as an answer, yet he wasn't sure what he was expecting anyway. "I see…"

After a few moments of silence, Austen spoke, "I'm going to change. There are some towels in my closet. Feel free to use them."

"Okay, thanks." Simon nodded, and Austen closed the door to the bathroom, the door barely making a creek.

Simon stood up and crept to the closet. It was a tall, wooden door, with a smooth surface. Simon reached the cold, silver doorknob and pulled it down, pushing the door slowly open, as if there was something there to fear. There was.

He stepped into the room, reaching for the light switch. He felt the cold wall, and finally the switch; he flipped it up, and then Simon could see everything. The first thing he saw; the pictures. _Everywhere… there are so many of them._ Photographs of men, shirtless men, all cut out and pasted on the walls. There was almost no wall showing. _Pictures from a magazine? _But it wasn't only those pictures that caught his attention. Shirtless men, _and _among them, naked men as well. Simon felt faint. _What is all of this? _He had forgotten all about the towels. As he backed out of the room, that was now tilting sideways, he saw another picture that caught his eye. A bespectacled teenager, who looked younger than the rest. A close-up of his face. Simon inched closer. He ran his own finger across the face. _It's my face. _He scanned the wall, now noticing more and more pictures were coming clear; he looked for the face he recognized: his own. Several of them just random snap shots of him at school, sitting in the courtyard, his head down, his hand resting on a book. Himself next to Haley, her smiling, and him with a red, flushed face. And the last one sent shivers down his spine: Him in the changing room, peeling off his sweaty gym clothes.

_No! This can't be… Austen has a girlfriend! He loves Haley! _

He couldn't stay in the closet any longer – the walls were closing in. He reached a shaky hand to pull down the lock – he somehow found it – and burst out of the room, sweat pouring down his forehead.

What's wrong?" Austen asked, seeing Simon leaning against the door, his hands white on the knob.

"Oh… nothing." Simon said, shakily, standing up straighter, and tried to breathe normally.

_I have to get out of here! _

Austen stared at Simon for a long time, then focused his gaze on the closet door, making the connection. His eyes narrowed immediately. "You saw, didn't you?"

Simon's heart was beginning to race. "N-no… I just –"

Simon didn't see the hit coming. It was just a quick blur, and a flash out of the corner of his eye, and then the side of his face just exploded, burning, as Austen's hand slammed against him. The noise it made was a _crack_, just like a gunshot. Simon reeled back, hitting his head against the doorknob. His ears were ringing, his face flushed and throbbing. _What is he going to do to me?_

"I know you saw them." Austen's shadow loomed above him. Suddenly he felt himself being lifted, warm, and wet hands locked on his small shoulders and neck. As he felt his legs come up off the ground, he started kicking, jerking back and fourth. His arms flailed, trying desperately to grab onto something.

He kept struggling, and suddenly he felt the hands release him. He bolted, eyeing the door, reaching out for knob. His slipped short of the cool handle when strong hand shot out of nowhere, grabbing his wrist firmly. Simon automatically put his other hand in front of him, but Austen twisted, pulling both of Simon's hands behind him. Simon felt something hard and rough scrape his skin, and then he was lying facedown, the breath knocked out of him.

"Let's play."

Austen struck Simon across the face again. Simon bit down hard on his lower lip and held down a scream. _How did I get into this? Why me? _He tried to move his arms, but he realized, to his horror, they were tightly bound together by a thick rope. He felt something hard and heavy digging into his back, making it almost impossible to breathe.

"I know this will make you hate me. Go ahead, hate me." Austen's breaths made hard, short bursts in Simon's ear. "I want you to hate me."

"Stop!" Simon yelled, but then something cold and rigid slammed into his side, silencing him.

"Shut up!" He yelled, and grabbed Simon by the arm, yanking him backwards. Simon tried to duck his head, to turn away, but Austen was too fast for him. He saw his fist coming and it hit him right over his left eye, sending a flurry of stars and colors across his vision. Simon slid down, out of Austen's grasp, onto the bed. The sheets were cold and clammy against his skin.

"Goddammit, what happened to all the fight you had in you?" he said, and spat in Simon's face.

Simon tried to move, to get to his feet, but everything hurt all at once: his face, his hands, the back of his head, his eye, his back, his skin itself.

Austen walked quickly across the room, taking long and heavy strides. Simon caught a glimpse of Austen picking up something silver; something sharp. He couldn't run. He barely had the energy raise his head anymore. Simon curled up tighter, trying to tuck every bit of him in and hide, to sink into the folds in the sheets beneath him.

"You make me sick." Austen said in a low voice, once again towering over him. "If you won't get up…"

Simon saw something glint, a bright flash in the corner of his eye, and then a sharp _whoosh_ as it shot forward, landing just about three inches from his face. A pair of scissors, the blades long and sharp, the word LINEX on the edge, stuck straight up, puncturing the mattress. Simon closed his eyes as tight as he could, clenching his teeth, trying to think of anything else.

Austen picked up the scissors, the blades flashing in the light above, and raised them above his head.

"Next time, I won't miss."

* * *

**LOLFAILCLIFFHANGER.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it. :'D **

**No flames, please! I'm so sorry if you didn't like it... it's a bit graphic, right...? Anyways, review!**

**P.S. Oh, also, see the other chapter before. I made a mistake. Simon was in another grade, moved to a higher one. He is in 10th grade, and Alvin and Theo and the chippettes are in 9th grade. **


End file.
